Talk:Timeline (HD Universe)
2308 Are you sure its not 2038? I'm sure she won't live 300 years. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:18, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, actually, I think that's the joke, i.e. her sentence is so ridiculously long (300 years) that she could never really serve it in her lifetime, and will spend her natural life in prison. Eganio''Talk'' 06:11, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, OK, I get it now! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:37, 2 September 2008 (UTC) from are perceptive Elizabeta Torres sentence seem silly but in the Grand Theft Auto World she might serve her sentence under suspended animation Chip2007 he may be right i saw this movies about a cop who was sentence in a chryoprison cant remenber name but its plausable--Chip2008 16:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :When it was a joke I got it, but I have no idea what your trying to say. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:31, 5 September 2008 (UTC) we no in the GTA perspective things are different aprt from place names and a new US geography to understand scientific understanding maybe different such as undertanding chryogenics maybe years ahead of the real world for example 300 years maybe an eternity but under susbended animation it will be 24 hours Chip2007 october 16 4:56PM WET :People often serve multiple sentences back-to-back. In this case it means she is locked up for a maximum of 300 years. Obviously she won't live that long, so she'll die in prison. That is the sentence, and that happens regularly in the real world. Just the same as if an 80 year old man gets a 10 year sentence, or if a younger person dies during a short sentence. There is nothing in the game relating to scientific understanding or suspended animation, so drop the nonsense. Gboyers talk 17:18, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Setting I just received a message from Chief frank 001 pointing out that GTA IV is set in 2007, not 2008. So which year is the game set in? A-Dust 03:47, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :I think it was originally supposed to be set in 2007 but R* changed it when the release was delayed. I will check some Liberty tree articles later to see if they have dates. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I've just checked a few minutes ago on the police database and indeed it said 2008 so perhaps like said giggest gta fan ever R* changed the timeline CF001 It's set in 2008, as that's the year Niko immigrated to the USA :P Kandreik OK for 2008 but why in "early summer" ? Aegirsson 11:55, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Where Roman was born Just curious, how are we certain that Roman was born in the Balkan Peninsula? I used to assume he was born in Yugoslavia, like Niko. Yep that's where he was born.. cause in-game dialogue says that Niko had his house next to Roman's..Kandreik GTAV season Isn't GTA V's story supposed take place in late''' '''fall? Because it may take just a little of time between the events of "Franklin and Lamar" and the events of "Bury the Hatchet". It might take just a couple of game weeks, if player won't be distracted by side missions, and the snow in North Yankton should be VERY uncommon for early fall if all the events take place in that time. MMK033RUS (talk) 08:16, March 22, 2017 (UTC)